


Wolf's Heat

by DXXK_Sonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anthropomorphic, Body Worship, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Character, furry like characters they are more like humans, knot fucking, sonic original characters, tiger character, wolf heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXXK_Sonic/pseuds/DXXK_Sonic
Summary: Deava-k breaks from work in anticipation of her mate's heat. The story follows her though pain and pleasure as she experiences her instable husband as he agrees to spead his entire heat cycle with his new mate, introducing her to the reality of the harshness of his rut. At the end of the week it was all worth it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, danothy
Kudos: 6





	1. Proluge? His heat is starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for mature readers and all the kinks featured are very clearly stated in the tags. Deal with my kinky ass.  
> If you came for the Porn feel free to skip to the next chapers as this is just additional lore i didnt know what to do with.  
> Enjoy my frist submission.
> 
> n.b/ i started writting this smut fic over two years ago and the writting pressively changes and becomes better

It was a scent she couldn't describe to anyone, but one in which she knew very well. Deava had so many mixed feelings about it, loving it as much she hated it. She knew very well of its irresistible sweetness but cautious of the subtle danger it brought to her. He was the one who protected her from it in the first place.

Deava-k's eyes fluttered open as her nose was certain that she knew what she was smelling. Their room was still dark, showing that the sun was just rising - the room's atmosphere felt heavy. Looking up at Anothy, her mate, she could smell the faint scent of his pheromones and she already knew he wasn't sleeping. He smelled amazing even in low doses like this. His eyes were closed with his eyebrows knitted and he held around her protectively. His heat, it started today.

Deava cautiously rubbed his side to get his attention, he was warm and so tense.

" Hey Anothy." She greeted nicely. " Should I-" 

" No I'm fine." He replied cutting her off, his deep voice had an almost inaudible wolfish growl when he spoke..

" I want to stay here longer." He said and she nodded. He nuzzled into her neck and breathed slowly and inhaled her scent. His chest rose and fell calmly and he would swallow occasionally. At times like these she would often wonder what she smelled like to him, he seemed to enjoy it nevertheless as he nuzzled his black nose into her soft orange fur. It was early so she could stay with him for a long time let him compose himself, it would get worse over the days to come so she might just enjoy it while he was like this.

"... I need to...mph" He mumbled as he pressed his teeth into the soft skin of her neck. She didn't flinch but looked down at him, she was very used to being bitten by her wolf a lot but was more curious about what he was going about. What was he trying to say ?

That was until he bit down, He bit down hard, so much harder than usual, his sharp canines pierced into her skin and he sank his teeth into her flesh. She frantically sank her claws into his side and into the bed but didn't make a sound, she was in complete shock, her eyes were wide and her mouth was left open, unable to emit a single sound as she held her breath. Tears welled up in her eyes, it hurt so much, it felt as if his wolf jaws were going to kill her.

He pulled his red stained canines out of her flesh and licked away the small blood that beaded. She breathed heavily and became unstable quickly feeling the immense pain shoot from her neck, why did he do that? It went from an unbearable pain to a tingling hot sensation as he licked it. His saliva, she never felt anything like it before and she didn't know what to do. He soon opened his blue eyes then looked at it, he looked so satisfied and pleased with himself she was sure she saw him smile. He could decorate her entire body like that if he wanted to.

" It's perfect " He whispered as he touched the bruised skin around the wound, " you're all mine now." He said as he then looked up at her, his usual bright blue eyes were a shade darker and he looked so different. “ Are you okay?” Noticing her teary eyes.

" I'm okay Anothy, I'm fine. um," she said as she wiped her eyes with her wrist." Do you want breakfast?" She asked trying to change the subject and she was happy he responded okay.

Anothy ended up making breakfast for her, she thought about how noticeable the mark was, how she was going to hide it today? She noticed his interest in the food gradually decreased and when he was finished preparing their food, he barely ate his share. He did, however, drink the entire carton of milk in one sitting and decided to watch Deava for the rest of the time. He was so strange.

He acted strange for the rest of the day, he did not kiss her before she left the house as he normally would. He spent his day working out and he seemed to have a lot of energy. His pheromones were getting stronger, he didn’t eat anything at dinner and he didn't seem to have an appetite. She was all he was interested in and he spent the majority of his time watching her and it seemed he loved seeing his mark on her neck. Doesn’t he want something? He should be all over right now. She found it nerve racking that he didn’t even touch her again from the bite in the morning, what was he thinking about so quietly?

Anothy got tense when it was time to sleep but hugged her as soon as she joined him on the bed, he was warmer than in the morning she could feel all the warmth from his body radiating to hers, he smelled too good. Now that he was close to her he really looked as if he was struggling. He started a low faint growl again and she could hear his heart beating from his chest, he looked uneasy as he bit his lip.

“ Is something wrong Anothy ?” She asked, it was obvious to her that he was holding himself back and it almost looked as if it hurt. He reassuringly shook his head in response, “ alright… I’ll love you no matter what you do, okay?” She reassured and pet his head.

“ I know that.” he said then he kissed her lips.” Get some rest Dk.” He said to her, it almost sounded like a warning. The kiss seemed to heighten what he was feeling and she could see why he would warn her like that. His instincts were taking over and maybe he wanted to be rational before his heat started, that could explain why he avoided her. So she listened and went to sleep with him. It was the first time she would be staying with him during his entire heat and she still didn't know how to feel about it as yet.


	2. Know your place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings,vaginal oral, prentrative sex, rough sex, size difference, mention of tummy bulge.

Deava woke up to her shoulder being bit, hard enough to leave a bite mark but nothing like the day before. She felt like she could barely breathe and inhaling his strong scent was intoxicating, she was already hot. She quietly moaned at the sensation and gripped his torso as Anothy bit her, his teeth felt much sharper. His ears perked and stopped in his tracks hearing her moan.

He looked up at her. Darkened, predatory, blue eyes locked with her purple ones and she could see the lust glowing from them. He was heated and sweating and he looked so sexy like he was to devour her at that moment. He moved up to her face and assailed her lips hungrily, his kiss was passionate aAnd rough and her arms tightly warped around his neck. It escalated quickly pulling her into a heated make out which got aggressive by the second with uncoordinated bites, moans, and licks, they didn’t remotely desire to stop. Anothy couldn’t tame the need for her delicious taste and didn’t leave an inch of her mouth untouched by his tongue but He was burning up. He growled out loud and pulled away breathing heavily then pulled off his shirt frustratingly and threw it aside, he pulled off Deava-k’s blouse then crashed their lips back together again. She purred as he desecrated what was left of her mouth relentlessly, he needed her taste now.

Anothy pulled away from her swollen pink lips after that session and licked them, he seemed to not be satisfied with just that. He licked her neck tailing it down to her bite mark and she shuddered as he licked over the mark, the sensation was stronger and she moaned as he sucked the mark harshly. He grunted as he pulled away again and licked his lips and he gazed at her panting beneath him. He did want that either. He pulled off her shorts and her panties and she instantly clamped her thighs together, locking her knees and shook her head as an embarrassed blush covered her face all the way up to her ears. She quickly realized what he wanted to do.

“ Not there Anothy haa, please.” She begged him, it was the last thing she wanted him to do but he clearly wasn’t pleased about her stopping him and he growled at her. He was unfazed by her pleas and looked her dead into her eyes as he pinned her thighs down to the bed effortlessly. He wasn’t going to let her stop him, she covered her red face with her palms and avoided his glare 

“ You're mine Deava **_. _ ** ” Anothy said lowly with a threatening deep husky tone, such a dominating voice made her spine tingle, she felt small." Don't you dare stop me." He was heavily craving a taste but she knew his right-minded self wouldn’t go that far.

Deava couldn’t help but softly wine when she felt his hot breath touch her wet lips and felt like she was going to melt as he gripped higher up her thighs and held them in place. She squeezed her eyes closed and sunk back into the bed as he licked the lips of her entrance and she suffered even more when he paused right after. 

She really felt as if she was to die from embarrassment right there and then and froze up as he did it again. Anothy closed his eyes and continued lapping her as if it was what he needed all along. She felt his wet tongue slide over her sensitive nub and she mewled and wined quitely and her legs shook as she felt pleasure flowing from those actions. 

" Ah, oh God!" She bucked her hips upwards and moaned as he sunk his nose in and pushed his tongue inside her, he licked and slid his tongue against her pulsating walls. His tongue felt much hotter inside her than it did on the outside, she enjoyed how it felt a lot and she got louder. " Hngh fuck, Anothy please~." It drove her completely crazy when he started sucking, She stuck her own tongue and he had to hold down her hips harder to keep her still. His breathing switched to through his nose as he didn't stop and she could feel it on his clit whenever he exhaled. He heard vocalize satisfyingly as he devoured between her legs, it was all too much for her. Her eyes rolled back and her paws curled as she gripped his hair and pushed his head deeper into her as she felt her climax build up rapidly. 

She moaned his name over and over again feeling as if she was in a trance from his treatment, she really needed to tell him that she was going to cum if he continued for much longer but she couldn't manage to. she moaned uncontrollably as he pushed her over her edge. Her muscles all spasmed and even after she came for him he didn't stop till moments after.

He pulled away and licked his nose and he laid his cheek on her stomach and looked at her. He looked at her so satisfied but she couldn't bring herself to look back at him as she felt so embarrassed.

“ Such a pretty little mess.” the wolf adored, He crawled up back to her level and curiously looked at her, she was blushing and it made him happy. He got closer to her face and she covered his muzzle with her palm and looked at him. Not a kiss, not after all that. No

" Anothy would kill you." She heaved and he chuckled at her and licked her fingers covering his mouth. She laughed lightly as he did that but he seemed to understand what she meant but he pulled away from her hand. 

" We need a shower-." She said, both of them were hot and sweaty, well mostly Anothy. He liked the idea of a shower right now and he got out of bed and held her hand and pulled her along as they walked to the bathroom. Deava had in mind a shower to clean up but she wasn't that surprised when she was pinned to the wall shortly after and was put on his shoulders for his round two between her legs again. she could see why he wanted to shower with her, he planned on doing this. Afterwards they actually showered together and his body temperature dropped a bit and he behaved more passive.

She left him in the bathroom to cool down and got dressed in her room then changed the sheets off their bed and turned down the air conditioning. She felt like jelly but was glad he seemed to be okay and that she was in one piece. Everything was fairly easy to deal with so far. She definitely was not up for cooking anything and just settled for a bowl of cereal and washed everything when she was finished. She relaxed on the couch for a bit and used her phone to look through her feed. She was staying home with him the entire day, hopefully, his second day was just moderate.

Anothy walked into the living room and looked at her, he seemed to be looking for what she was doing and she looked back at him and smiled. He had brushed his teeth and hair after he was done in the shower and looked fluffy and fresh in the plain white shirt he wore, his built body was always nice to look at and she thought he looked nice. She patted the spot next to her inviting him to come beside her. He walked over and sat on the couch and she rested her head against him and looked at what she was looking at on her phone.

" You feel cooler right now." She said and he looked at her, his eyes were still dark but calm. " what do you want to do now ?" She asked him.

“ Guess,” he smirked and lidded his eyes, she blushed and poked his nose protestantly.

" You need to stop, keep it up and I just might muzzle you." She threatened jokingly and he huffed amused by what she said and rolled his eyes at her saying “as if”. " It says there is a full moon in two days, are you planning on killing me then wolf?" She asked while showing him her phone screen. 

"Yeah, with my dick." He mused as he nodded with a half-smile. She lightly pushed him and laughed.

" why? That's so mean, I thought you said you loved me." She playfully wined

“Nope,” 

" Meanie." She huffed back then smiled, he was at least somewhat himself. for now.

\---

Deava stood idly in the kitchen leaning over the counter eating a snack. She was occupied watching a stream on her tablet placed on the plain countertop but was originally there to take the dip from the cupboards and was quite distracted by the interesting video and was waiting for a good opportunity to take her eyes off the screen. She was most likely going to finish the entire bag before remembering that she was even in the kitchen for a reason. Anothy left the living before she did and she assumed that whatever he was doing was occupying his attention. 

Anothy came into the kitchen, walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder and hummed happily putting her hands on his. She thought that he was still stable like earlier.

" What were you up to ?" She asked lightly but looked up at him as she felt just how warm he was again and noticed how quickly his pheromones clouded the air. He didn't answer her but kissed her cheek then nuzzled her neck. Already Anothy? She turned around to face him and he took that opportunity to capture her lips with his and kissed her before she could speak. She submitted to him easily and kissed him back and held his shoulders. He wasn't as wild as before but she could feel his burning  ** want ** in his kisses. She cupped his cheek and purred lightly as his hand slid up underneath her shirt and slowly up her back. Their kiss got deeper but she separated her lips from his as she felt him start to pull off her shirt.

" let's take it back to our room Nothy." She asked softly as she caught her breath but ignored that request. She didn't try to persuade him at this point and she couldn't fight his pheromones either, even if she tried to. He took off her colourful top over her head then unbuckled her black bra and pulled the straps off her shoulders and took it off then continued kissing her lips. He lifted her up then placed her to sit on the countertop and he yanked off her tights and snaked his hands up her exposed thighs and pulled off her underwear. She tugged off his shirt then caressed his toned torso with her hands. He liked that, She could feel him get hotter by the minute. He pulled off his pants then took off his boxers then kissed her neck as he spread her legs apart. Deava became heavily flustered seeing his cock that close in the position they were in and kept her eyes on his face instead. He was already hard and his base knot was swollen, his size was always intimidating to her but she wanted to stay aplomb. 

Anothy suddenly pushed two of his fingers inside her and she moaned as he proceeded to finger her with them. She clamped her teeth together as he separated his fingers inside her to stretch her until he could have a third one fit. After he thought she got enough, He pulled his wet fingers out and erotically licked them. That made her blush madly, He was teasing her way too much. Anothy pushed her to lean back on her elbows and he then held her hip and thigh and pressed his cock against her entrance and he growled softly as he pushed inside her but she started whimpering as it started to hurt quickly. He was rushing.

" Ah! A-Anothy sl-slowdownplease !!." she hissed. He couldn't hold his urges back to wait for much longer and he got very turned on when he saw that the position she was in made his cock print a bit in her stomach as he pushed deeper into her. He wanted to fill her up so bad and didn't want to wait anymore. When he reached over halfway inside her and he pulled out to the tip and thrust back into her. She moaned loudly and her inside walls clamped around his cock tightly,her claws scratched the counter and her body jerked. He thrusted in again but deeper and he kept going deeper after every thrust. She felt pain and pleasure consume her body and she couldn't take him all at once.

" P-please! Nh! You're- ah! you're going to tear me. S-slow down!." She begged but he didn't listen and kept thrashing her body with thrust after thrust and racked her mercilessly. He did not  _ ever _ want to stop. Her body soon became numb to his abuse to the point where she could only feel pleasure from her clenched muscles. 

"Fuck." Anothy cursed and bit his lip." baby you're so tight." He growled under his breath. He was very heated and loved how much she squeezed around him. It was his own heaven and her moans only fueled his animalistic instincts to want to give her more. He wanted to give her everything but a part of him kept telling him not to give in to his heat. He still picked up his pace and went faster with his powered thrusts and it pleased him to hear her moan his name repeatedly as he dominated her body. Deava was long gone a moaning mess, overloaded with electrifying pleasure and a surreal heat as he fucked her senseless. 

Anothy huffed when he felt that heat between their bodies and it made him shudder as he felt his own climax building up. He lifted her hips off the counter with determination and thrust harder into her making chopped moans as he could only break her further with his strength.

“. i- im.” was all that her voice could produce. her legs shook, her toes curled, and her vision hazed completely as her entire body tensed up. Deava screamed as she came for her wolf. Anothy continued powering in deep thrust until he reached his climax. He groaned as he pressed into her and came deep inside her, pumping into her with his thick warm cum filling her up. He set her down on the counter as they both breathed heavily and he pulled out of her. His cum drizzled out of her pool on the counter she sat on.

“ Kitten, you are so fucking good.” he praised 

"Anothy...you're. s- something else." She said breathlessly, she was pulsating. Deava blushed furiously, she could feel herself leaking his cum and from her waist down almost felt completely numb." Hn I can't feel my legs." She heaved and smiled smugly at her.

" I'm being serious. You - You shouldn't be so rough with me." That, He ** did not like ** . His expression changed to a frown. He did not like to be told what to do at all and he snarled at her.

" I didn't hear that right." His voice growled out as he pushed her to lay on her back harshly. He flipped her on her stomach in one movement pressed against her back and bit into her shoulder. Deava winced as his sharp teeth punctured her shoulder and sank in. It hurt just as much as the first time. She dropped her ears when he pulled away and licked it roughly. He straightened himself and pulled her by her tail to the edge of the counter.

" ** fucking dare me again. ** " He snarled as he held his cock and pushed it inside her, he let her take  _ all _ of him at once and pushed in all the way to his base knot. " make a sound." He threatened then thrusted into her shaking body. She had to bite her lips to not scream out at the top of her lungs whenever he drove into her. He felt different, this was not his lust…. this was his anger. Everything turned into a white haze quickly. The overwhelming sensations coursing through her body made her unable to think or speak. Despite everything her trembling body felt, a whimper was just as good as her death, she knew that. The only sound that left her mouth was her broken heavy breathing while anger was being thrusted into her

She hated being punished like this

\----

How long has it been now? How many times?

" … I'm ssorry." She said almost inaudibly after he picked her up off the counter and carried her outside the kitchen. She was still a bit scared to wine in his presence, she didn't have his permission to. Anothy had harshly put her in the place he wanted her to be and her body ached so much. Being treated like that by him was almost terrifying and she didn't want him to be angry at her again.

"You're a good girl." He replied simply and glanced at her then back up to looking at where he walked. He was still upset and she could see it, his eyes were so serious that it made her pout at him. She hid her face in his soft chest fur and snuggled her face in, she just wanted him calm again. He brought her into the bathroom and carefully placed her in the tub. Her back hurt so much she hissed to herself even when Anothy was careful enough with her. He turned on the warm water to let it fill the tub up to a point then he turned off the tap. He looked at her sitting in the tub then decided to climb in behind her. She knew he tended to treat her nicely after they had sex but he seemed so indifferent now. Deava cautiously leaned back on him and tried her best to relax him. 

Anothy soon wrapped his arms around her and embraced her into a warm hug. Her scent was calming him down slowly and he liked the fact that she was so much smaller than he was. It wasn't long until he wanted to hold her. 

" Anothy," she said shyly while staring into the rippling water as their bodies disturbed it. He responded with a light acknowledging hum and she waited a couple more seconds to gather her thoughts before speaking again. 

" Forgive me?" She asked him, her ears remained dropped. Anothy then sighed through his nose and pulled her closer to his torso, even that slight movement hurt. He brushed her red hair to the other side of her neck and rested his muzzle on her shoulder.

"  _ Okay kitten _ ." He said huskily and a light blush dusted her cheeks. That deep voice of his would always catch her off guard whenever he spoke like that to her, it was too sexual and held so much tension. " As long as you-" Anothy's hand trailed down her stomach beneath the water and touched the mark on her inner thigh and her blush darkened as she felt him place a soft kiss on the bite mark on her shoulder. "-  _ know your place."  _ He said. That tone alone made her feel inferior as he teased the bite marks that claimed her body made her his property.

" -I, I'm yours Anothy." She said as she nodded, " your kitten." Her breathing then hitched as he kissed her newest mark on her shoulder again, that's exactly what he wanted to hear. She smiled gently as he whispered 'good girl' and purred softly as he littered her neck, shoulder, and back with kisses. Anothy kisses were lovable it distracted her from all the soreness she felt calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i mentioned breiftly before, this is quite a old story i starteded about 2 years ago and i only decided to continue it now, the writting progressively changes over the time i wrote this fic, and im really pleased with the chapters to come.   
> thanks for reading and feed back is much wanted ;3


	3. A little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of body worship and bondage for you

Deava woke up while Anothy lifted her out of the tub, she was so relaxed with him that she didn't realize that she fell asleep until now and she wasn't sure how long she slept for. He set her to sit on the bathtub ledge and picked up a white towel off the folded pile on the rack they had. Anothy leaned over and gently put it around her shoulders and began drying her cheek fur and hair.

" I can dry myself you know. You don't have to do that for me" Deava said, tugging at the end of the towel. Anothy still dried her neck then down her back.

" I know. I still want to." He replied simply then he continued drying the rest of her naked body to her feet. He touched her tail going back up she raised it with a squeak out of surprise. Anothy found it so cute and tilted his head towards her. She became flustered about it quickly and saw that he was planning to touch it again.

" Anothy c -could I dry you ?" She was blushing but she wanted to pull his attention away from that as quickly as she could. 

"Sure baby girl." He replied in a relaxed tone. She tugged the towel and He allowed her to pull it from his hands then she carefully stood up and he stood upright. She smiled and tipped her toes to reach up to dry his shiny black hair until it was mostly dry then his cheek fluff down to his neck. She stood on her flats and stared at his body as she rubbed the towel down his toned torso, She rubbed his chest, his built arms then his back and kept blushing as he dried the rest of his body. Anothy really was a lot to look at. When she was about done, she gently touched his abdominal muscles with her hands and ran her fingers over them admiringly. He was warm now and wasn't hot at all. The groves of his muscles all were inciting to touch and Anothy watched her the whole time curiously. He liked seeing her like that, he wondered what she was doing. He held her smaller hand and very slowly guided her hand from his abs to his chest, her blush darkened as her fingers touched hard muscles under soft chest fur. 'damn', she swallowed then looked up in his blue eyes as she caressed his fluffy chest. This time she turned herself on. He was too attractive.

" You like that ?" Anothy held her waist and pulled their bodies closer together. She shyly nodded and skimmed her hands up to his shoulders then touched his strong biceps and arms, she couldn't help herself. Her husband was so alluring, touching his body was tempting enough especially with him letting her touch him.

" You're so muscular... and attractive." She mumbled then looked back at his soft white fur. " almost perfect." She added.

" you're perfect too," Anothy responded, He believed she was much more beautiful than he was. She slightly shook her head disagreeing with his claim. ' not like you.' He heard her respond quietly and he didn't like those words. He caught her chin and with his fingers brought her big purple eyes to meet his then he brought their lips together. He kissed her ardently and she kissed him back. He lifted her legs off the floor from under her thighs while they kissed and carried her back to their room.

He placed her on their bed and climbed on top of her and kissed her soft lips again. It was calmer kissing compared to before and their tongues slid against each other in a pleasureful dance. He pulled away and left her lips for her to breathe then he covered her cheeks with soft kisses. Anothy raised his nose up and gently nibbled her ear and tugged on it. She could feel his warm breathing through the fluffy tuffs in her ears.

" you're my beautiful kitten ." He whispered then kissed her ear. She looked at him noticing his sudden gentleness and her blush became a dark red colour to him speaking like that to her. 

Deava wrapped her arms around his shoulders and mewled in squeaks as he attacked her neck. He placed tender kisses all over her soft neck and she moaned quietly as he licked the bite mark he had given her. Anothy pulled her right arm from around his shoulders and placed it back against the bed then intertwined their fingers together and continued kissing down her neck to shoulder blades. He had his other hand slide down her flat stomach and back up to her breasts. She gasped as he touched them. Her breasts were very sensitive, Anothy didn't often pleasure them because of how quickly it would end his fun but now his fingers touched the delicate skin around her breast. His nose trailed down her chest after and he kissed her other breast gently. 

" Ah, hh, Anothy~." She moaned as he gave her hypersensitive breast that needed attention. She squeezed his hand that was interlocked with hers and she held his hair, loving that intense feeling. Her body shuddered when he licked her erect nipples and her moaning amplified as he gently sucked them. She felt herself getting wetter by the second and all the pain went away as if it never existed. Anothy hearing her moans he wanted to just fuck her right now again but knew not to in the state she was in now. He could control himself.

He could control himself. 

Deava wined when he stopped and arched her chest up for more. Anothy different plans for her and planned on getting heated just as yet. She cupped his cheek with her free hand and begged with her eyes when he moved away and he looked back at her. Anothy kissed her palm then her wrist reassuringly then placed kisses on her soft stomach. He showered her skin in his kisses and worshiped her body. She vocalized more soft moans when he placed kiss after kiss and slowly placed lower. His hand gripped her thigh and lifted them up. He kissed down the inside of her thighs and placed little bites on the firmer skin there. It felt good to her as she closed her eyes. He treated her other thigh the same way but slowed down the higher up her thigh he kissed.

" so perfect." He hummed nuzzling his cheek in her thigh. He looked at her, He could see all of her body and he loved it so much. Everything he could see was all his and he needed her to know her loved every inch of her. He licked her stomach back up to her chest then separated their hands. He caressed her sides and touched her body. This was his way of admiring her body and he overloaded her in loving kisses.

He soon sat up and pulled her up, Deava sat in his lap with her legs kneeled at either side of his body facing him. The tigress purred at her wolf and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was aroused and his pheromones made it worse.

" Anothy~" she moaned his name then kissed him on his lips. Deava pulled her body closer to his and pressed her chest against his torso. She grinded against him and moaned in his mouth as he kissed him deeply. Anothy gripped her hips and controlled her grinds. He could feel her soft breasts pressed against him and she made him hard.

" mh,  _ Daddy _ fuck your kitten." She begged, grinding harder on him and his eyes darkened instantly. " I've been good. Please~" She bit his lower lip. His self-control disappeared so quickly and his breathing got heavy. He held her neck and kissed back and a low growl surfaced in his chest. 

No. That's what he should have said, but she already asked for it, she knew just how to turn him on. It was especially easy since he was in his heat. Deava separated their sloppy kiss with a silver line connecting both their lips and laid her eyes at him. Her vibrations amplified intensely as his grip around her neck tightened and her tail swished through the air behind her excitedly. Anothy's body temperature raised taking all this. 

" Naughty girl," Anothy growled out at her huskily squeezing her neck further. Deava pressed her hips forward hearing him call her that. She then seductively ran her hand down her stomach, she raised her body up on her knees and looked down at him.

"Anothy- I'm a very naughty girl." She heaved wanting him inside her now. She kept her eyes locked with his blue ones as her hand continued to go down out of his sight. Her gaze was lustful and screamed that she was horny just as he was right now. She spread the folds of her entrance with two fingers and lowered herself on his hard cock taking her in inch by inch on her own. He didn't like it at all. He slammed her down on his cock and stuffed her insides full. 

" AHH!! Ah!, ah, ahmmm. mmh Anothy yes!" She moaned out loud, and she shuddered. Her back arched in as her breathing stuttered and her fur stood on end. She felt so much pleasure from being filled and stretched apart by his size. Her wetness dripped down the rest of his length and on the bed. Anothy lifted her body and thrusted up into her as he pushed her down on him. More. "D- deeper " she whispered without breath. Anothy moved her own hand away from her entrance and held her hips with both his hands. Anothy drove even deeper into her faster and he groaned as inside her tightened around him. He was going to make her regret asking for more. She bounced up and down as he thrusted into her and he inched further into her in every charge. Her wetness sloshed between them as he thrusted and all the wet sounds got overcrowded by her thighs slapping into Anothy's and her needy moans, everything was going so quickly. She rolled her hips down with his movements and lifted in sync with him. Anothy didn't like her helping, he was the one to pleasure her. His growl deepened and his thrusts became harsher to make her stop but she didn't.

" hha, h- here too pl-ah! -ease." Deava squeezed a hand full of his black hair behind his head and pulled his head forward as she pressed her breast into his face. She had a taste of that before and now she wanted more of that feeling. Angry dark blue eyes looked up at her and he sucked the down abrasively. He did not like that either, she was subtly controlling how he was to please her. How did she forget how he put her in her place just now. Her eyes rolled back at both his mouth and cock at work on her roughly, happy feline noises escaped with her loud moans." Ahjustlikethatdady" she purred inaudibly as she touched her other breast that bounced as he rode his thrust. She touched herself right in front of him. That was the last straw for him. He lifted her off him completely and pushed her back on the bed 

"  _ On your knees now _ " He sternly ordered her angrily as he got up off the bed. He was pissed and didn't plan on tolerating her behavior any longer. She whimpered at the prospect of being empty but listened and took the position of on her fours while he disappeared behind her. She breathed heavily and whined loudly as she could not keep still. She dripped from being so wet and she kept shifting her weight from knee to knee eagerly. 

" nn, Daddy please put it back~." She begged impatiently not seeing what he was doing when she looked back for him but heard movement. "I need you inside me-." Her fingers resorted to rubbing her clit to pleasure herself and it worked, she imagined Anothy taking her body as she needed right now. Those hot thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a hard slap connecting with her ass. She gasped loudly and her eyes widened then her ears dropped submissively. Anothy slapped her again rippling her soft cheeks and she whimpered as she felt an unbearable unfamiliar sting rock her body. It was nevertheless pleasurable, then another stroke. " Anothy! " She squeaked.

"  ** Don't ** speak." He said furiously. He placed the fabric in her mouth then he tied some around her head to gag her. An animalistic growl dominated his speech and she could hear his anger." Don't touch yourself." He continued and grabbed both her hands and pinned them behind her back then he tied them together with his tie. " And Don't Fuck with Me." He snarled and blindfolded her with another tie. Another hard slap from his hand reddened her butt. He rubbed her ass and squeezed it and muffled moans escaped her throat.

Anothys eyes darkened and his teeth sharpened behind his lips. His blood rushed with anger and his knot swelled, his body pumped pheromones. If she wanted to act like a naughty girl he'll treat her like one. 

" Want dick so bad?" He taunted under his furious growl. He grabbed her tail and pulled her by it. He pressed his throbbing cock against her wet pussy. " Then take it," he said then thrusted inside her. Deava's loud moan was muffled as she took him in again. He was bigger and harder and it hurt but she loved it. He pulled out partially then thrusted back inside. He picked up his pace and fed her powerful thrust only going faster and rougher into her. 

Deava's hands struggled against her restraints while she screamed under her gag loudly. His brutal strength behind her sent her whole being jerking uncontrollably and pleasure and heat claimed her body. She felt him prodding deep inside her, savagely pleasuring her deepest nerves and punching into her tight muscles. Her eyes blindfolded made her feel much more erotic and her mind could only focus on his cock tearing up inside her. It's more than she wanted, pleasure tolled her and it drove her crazy.

Anothy groaned having his own pleasure thrashing and fighting through her clenched muscles. He couldn't get over how tight she still was no matter how hard he fucked her. He reminded her just how bad he could please her and how easily he could turn her into a pleasured mess. He had her moaning for him until she couldn't take anymore. Anothy climaxed first after that session and came inside her. Deava came soon after feeling his hot cum fill her up from deep inside.

That was it. She hoped to be freed from her restraints as he pulled out of her but drew a sharp breath from her nose as she was flipped onto her back. She couldn't see what he was doing now. Everything was dark and she could hear nothing but Anothy's heavy breathing. She felt him hold her hips and lift her lower body slightly off the bed and pressed her body weight into her upper back. 

He pushed his cock back inside her and she froze feeling that he was still hard after all that. He was nowhere close finished with her body. He started roughly dominating her again but this time thrusted in at different angles in a specific place until he got the reaction he wanted.

“Mph! Hhhn!” She moaned so loudly that he smirked at her. She wanted him to free her so bad so she could just scream at him how good it felt there. Anothy thrusted directly in her good spot so hard she started spasming and he never once stopped exploiting the buttons that made her mad.

He didn't forget her request from earlier. Anothy leaned over and licked her breast left exposed for him. Her body jerked again. She pulled on the tie that bound her hands together behind her very hard. 

“isn't that what you asked for?” He caught her nip in his mouth then sucked on it. He gently bit and pulled on them just to tease her. She just couldn't handle him pleasuring inside her and her nipple at the same time. She came so hard for him. She gave his cock a tight squeeze as she orgasmed, her body tensed up as she went over the edge. He pulled off her gag to let himself hear her moan and he straightened back to his first position.

"Already kitty~? " He teased and picked up thrusting into her.  _ Came already kitten? don't worry daddy will make you cum again- _

_ __  _

Deava wasn't gagged, the feeling of her mouth being tied was no longer there, but she couldn't breathe. Sharp gasps of air seemed redundant when her chest still stung for oxygen. She couldn't see, everything appeared black spinning haze, and thinking straight was very difficult. His scent was inebriating and its heavy sweetness made her drool over him hastily. She could hear Anothy's soft groans and thick breathing being overpowered by her own raucous moans. Her arms were tied away behind her back, nothing to touch, yet what she could feel was his stronghold on her hips and Anothy roughly thrusting into her rhythmical at the spot that worked magic inside her. 

Overwhelming couldn't describe the feeling. Pleasure flowed up her spine and her body was saturated with sensations, heat pooled in her chest and stomach and her whole body rocked with his strength. Her body gave a similar response to every deep intrusion. Her hips bucked as he would stimulate the right places and she felt his knot press against her as he fed her everything which earned the most lewid sounds. She could not keep any of it in. He felt so good. She felt him pushing her to height again but she didn't want him to stop. 

She wanted to be freed so bad, her wrist threatened to bruise with how much she pulled on his cuffs. Rather than asking him to, his name was the only thing her throat could produce. She needed to see his sexy face as he tore her and sent her over. Yet, she couldn't ask even if she was tired, Deava had to keep it in till her body couldn't take pleasure anymore. He came at the exact moment as she did, that added ocean of pleasure she felt. Almost two rounds of his reward gushed out at the sides around his cock and its heat made her shudder, she officially fell in love with the feeling of him filling her with her cum. His hand slid up behind her waist and she arched her back up expecting him to free her. 

"Tell me." Her ears twitched hearing his low-toned deep voice, He instead pulled her up to sit on him and he lightly pulled on the loose ends of her binds. " Still want more ?" Such a heavy tease from the wolf when he already knew the answer. She gasped to a slight movement and she promptly shook her head. A dangerous situation she was in, back in the position they started with. Any movement could result in his cock pressing deeper into her and her body weight threatening to engulf his knot. She was blinded to what he was doing and she felt so exposed, Unfortunately, he didn't get the response he wanted. 

He leaned in. His thumb pushed into her mouth and gently opened her mouth behind her canine. 

" kitten use your words~." One sentence gave her entire body goosebumps, her unsteady breathing hitched, soft lips touched her neck and she felt him suck down. How was she expected to speak like that, her mind already succumbed to the surfeit of pleasure and he was not helping. She knew she'd have to respond before he'd take her silence as a no. She could put syllables together.

" N- No,thy." She slurred out. By then he already gave her a bright red hickey and pulled away from giving it a wet lick. She pulled on her hands desperately trying to keep steady from those feelings. Damn.

" Had enough ?" 

"... -Yes." She squeaked out. His hand moved from her mouth and both hands reached behind her to untie her hands. She exhaled heavily feeling her hands loosened free. Her hands held his shoulders and she eased off him a bit.

" Do that again," Anothy started, he held her waist and lifted her body. " and I won't just tie you." He threatened. She already had a feeling of what he was like angry so she nodded responding with a simple yes. She'll be good. He took her off completely and put her next to him. She was far too exhausted, she closed her eyes and tired to relax. Muscular arms wrapped around her and she was pulled closer to his body. He spooned her and his fluffy chest fur and warmth helped her relax. She was certain that she's had his worse and needed sleep to be able to take on tomorrow. She was wrong.


End file.
